bellmans_high_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Kaales
Aria is the country's most popular Idol, only to be closely tailed by Opal. She currently pursues a normal life at Bellman's High. Appearance Aria has long, turquoise hair that reaches her knees at the longest point, always tied up in a side ponytail on her head. Bows are her choice of hair accessory, usually matching her current outfit. Her skin is fairly clear and tan, but her back is completely covered in old and new scars from Opal. Her limbs are long and her torso is pretty average. Her weapon is always folded up on her back. Her most common outfits consist of: * A cream-colored sleeveless hoodie top with a lavender undershirt, a side-ponytail for hair with a matching lavender bow. A jean skirt with a set of lavender Capri leggings and black flats. * A pastel pink dress, with ruffles at the sleeves, a lace collar with a tieable bow, pockets, and it reaches her knees at the longest point. She wears a matching set of cat hears with ribbons, flowers, and tulle around the ears, and matching flats. Her hair is usually put into a low ponytail for this outfit. * The school's sailor suit uniform, the skirt in navy blue and the collar matching, the tie in red, and the blouse in white. Knee-high stockings in black and matching mary janes are her footwear choices. Her less common outfits include: * A formal, light purple blazer with silver detailing, a white, spaghetti-strap dress, and silver heels. * A Black strapless dress with a silver bow belt around the waist, three black fabric layers underneath it with silver tulle under each, a set of silver heels and a black Luna cat purse. * Her weaponist outfit is a two-piece set. The first piece is a sailor-uniform type crop-top, with the shirt done in white, the tie in blue, and the collar in silver. The second piece is a circle skirt that reaches just above her knees, done completely in white, but when she twirls or moves, turquoise blue can be seen. The hem of the skirt and the waistband is silver, accented with a turquoise belt with a heart-shaped silver buckle and silver studs. Her hair is drawn into a side ponytail to the left, with a silver and white bow holding it together. Personality Aria is very cheerful and kind. She loves new people and basically everyone on the planet, causing her to seem like a dere-dere. However, she is incredibly dark and not all that sane if you break her shell or hurt someone/something she loves. She is a slight perfectionist, and finds great satisfaction in appeasing her fans. She has autophobia and has gained the fact onto her mind that she's just a face for fans that likes to sing, that no one cares about her real life self. She enjoys singing and is an insomniac as well, which results in bursts of her creativity for songs. She is a brilliant singer and a fairly good singer, and enjoys vietnamese food and bubble tea. Weaponist Stuff Weaponist Fighting outfit: Aria wears a two-piece set. The first piece is a sailor-uniform type crop-top, with the shirt done in white, the tie in blue, and the collar in silver. The second piece is a circle skirt that reaches just above her knees, done completely in white, but when she twirls or moves, turquoise blue can be seen. The hem of the skirt and the waistband is silver, accented with a turquoise belt with a heart-shaped silver buckle and silver studs. Her hair is drawn into a side ponytail to the left, with a silver and white bow holding it together. Weaponist Color Scheme: Turquoise, Silver, White Character Relationships Tate She is good friends with Tate, due to them sharing similar interests and being roommates. Axel Aria is slowly starting to acknowledge her feelings for Axel Julienne She and Julienne are...not on the best of terms. She sees that Julienne is actually a good person, but Julienne is still rude nothingless. Akila She thinks that Akila is very nice, and hopes to form a closer relationship. Opal She used to be in a romantic relationship with Opal, but she broke up due to their friendly brawling not ending well.